fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Held Captured". Plot (Back at Agrabah at the palace, Uncle Mimic and Sultan are ordering the guards for instructions) *Sultan: Guards, make sure that Jafar and Risky Boots doesn't come back here. *Mimic: And guard the front gate at all times. *Razoul: Yes you guys. We will guard the front gate so that Risky Boots and Jafar doesn't come back. *Guard #1: We hear the news about this. *Guard #2: Yeah. We know how the events happen within yesterday. *Guard #3: Yippie as yee. Better guard the place. *Sultan: Go, go, go. Do whatever you have to guards. *Razoul: We'll be on the lookout. *Mimic: Thanks again everyone. *Sultan: Ah, you wanna go check back on our latest invention? *Mimic: Oh sure, let's go. *Sultan: Oh boy, i can't wait to see and test it out. (At the table, Mimic and Sultan test out a robotic flying bug) *Mimic: This little boy will check on the people if any danger is coming. *Sultan: I like your creations. *Mimic: This is why i am called a relic hunter. *Sultan: You're a hunter that shoot animals? *Mimic: No. Have you not learn what i said earlier? We relic hunters, explore, bulid and host shows around the world. *Sultan: Ooh, seem delight. *Mimic: We relic hunters advance the future by excavating secrets of the past by diving into old, dangerous ruins. We also host annual expos from around the world. *Sultan: Okay, okay. Enough with that, i know what that mean. *Mimic: Yeah. I've never been too spirit about it. *Sultan: Uh huh, what a shame. My daughter is in love with your boy. *Mimic: What? Bolo is not my son. He's a friend of Shantae. *Sultan: Your daughter? *Mimic: No. My niece. Why everyone have to ask so many questions about family relationships? *Sultan: Oh, my wife passed away a few years ago. Let's not talk about this anymore. *Mimic: Fine, let's just get back to work and beat the house. *Sultan: I need a coffee break after this. (Back at the Dark Dimension, Holly Lingerbean return with the memory balls) *Holly: Master, i finally capture all of them. *Feather God: Ah, they're special. Thank you very much for capturing them. Now i can finally teach them a lesson. *Risky Boots: You stole our job to kill them! *Holly: *break Risky's sword* Uh uh uh, you haven't gotten into the killing progress. *Risky Boots: Uggghhhh. *Feather God: Why aren't you guys at lunch. *Jafar: Master, there's nothing to eat. You almost have no food in your dimension. *Feather God: Yeah, i destroyed this universe and recreated it with a bunch of evil inside. All the food and life there has been wiped out and turn in shard. I'm sorry. *Risky Boots: Then how come the fools are eating if your place is filled of shards. *Feather God: There is nothing that i can do. I'm lonely in here and we wouldn't be dead by now. *Jafar: All because of that stupid price of Agrabah. *Risky Boots: Let me handle the evil way. *Holly: I'm smarter than you. You can't even keep a track of your weapons. *Risky Boots: I have the ability to cut people like you. *Holly: Whoa, you have no sword. I already cut yours. *Risky Boots: Piss off ghost! *throw her broken sword to Holly* *Holly: *the broken sword doesn't hit her in her illusion* He he. I'm invisible. *Jafar: Stupid girl. *Feather God: Okay, that's it. I need to send the Barons to bring Ammo Baron's men over to come here and start destroying Scuttle Town. *Risky Boots: If you steal my girl on destroying that girl, i'm going to cut you in half. *Holly: Whatever you say, pirate girl. You'll never be a good captain of your ship. *Risky Boots: I am not a captain! *Jafar: You're officially the queen. *Risky Boots: Thank you. *Feather God: Ahem, you're not a leader. You can't make her as queen, sorcerer. *Jafar: Sorry. *Risky Boots: I hate this place so much. *Holly: Let's go send the rest of them to go into the ships. *Feather God: But first, you guys need to get on to one of Ammo Baron's ships. (At the lunch buffet, Squid Baron prepare some dead squid and sushi for everyone) *Squid Baron: Free squid and sushi for everyone! *cut off some squid and sushi and put them in each plate* *Ammo Baron: Wow. *Hypno Baron: Ooh. *Techno Baron: Boring. *Twitch: Best chef ever. *Vinegar: Can you make a joke for today? *Squid Baron: Yes. What are pirates so called pirates? *Vinegar: A pirate booty? *Squid Baron: Ha! That is the biggest joke i've ever heard. *Everyone: *laugh* *Iago: Blah, blah, blah. I wish i was home in Agrabah by now. Stupid people. *Barracuda Joe: Yeah, i don't wanna hurt anyone. I need to get out of here. *Ammo Baron: Wait! Oh no, i forgot to invite the men over! *Squid Baron: What? What is it? *Ammo Baron: I left the men back at the city. *Squid Baron: How many men of yours? *Ammo Baron: The army. I left them out and they're back at the city for so long. Stupid, stupid, stupid. *Barracuda Joe: Big mistake, i'm not going back where people would make fun of me. *Ammo Baron: Quiet Barracuda Joe! You're coming with us. *Barracuda Joe: Ugh, fine. Stupid rules, everyday. *Feather God: Guys, we need to go. Ammo Baron, invite your men over. *Ammo Baron: I knew you were going to say it. *Feather God: Ha ha, spoiler alert. It's your lucky day. *Ammo Baron: Thank you very much master and i hope i destroy Sequin Land by morning. *Feather God: Well, we are going to do it today. *Ammo Baron: Alright. It seem that the whole world is going to blow up. *Feather God: So many dimensions to destroy and Agrabah will be the next one to destroy. And even Antarctica. Stupid little penguins. *Squid Baron: Hey, stop talking about penguins and this is a group of supervillains. *Feather God: Shut up squid! I'm trying to think. *Squid Baron: Oh lord, pluck my taco in the trash can. I hope a spin-off movie of me comes very soon in theaters. *Holly: Boom! It flops red squid. *Squid Baron: What? It's not even a thing yet. *Holly: First of all, your lame-ass movie would get no attention that it would ended up being flopped in theaters like that adapted movie of mines since 2010. *Squid Baron: Every time movie teasers and trailers come, people would predict a box-office flop and i'm getting sick of it at all times since the biggest movie fails of 2016! *Feather God: Will you stop arguing and clean up! *Squid Baron: Fine. Whatever you say, bland face. *Holly: I hate that big red squid alot. He's mean. *Feather God: *glare at Holly* *Risky Boots: Hey master, can you give me a new sword? *Feather God: Uh..........no. Almost all of my shards have swords. One of them broke so i have to give them new ones. I can't give you a new sword right now. *Risky Boots: What?! You're not giving me a new sword?! *Feather God: No excuses. You guys gotta go. *Jafar: Alright master. *Risky Boots: Ugh, you look so igonaunt. *Feather God: Ammo Baron, come here. *Ammo Baron: Yes boss, what can i do for ya? *Feather God, You, Risky Boots and Jafar need to go back to the town where your henchman is at. *Ammo Baron: We forgot about them. We're bringing them over. *Feather God: Good point. *Risky Boots: Now we have to bring your whole army to the gang? *Ammo Baron: Yes, they will serve under Feather God's orders. *Risky Boots: Such a big strong man. *Jafar: Where should we go? *Ammo Baron: The place where you met me before. *Jafar: Avast! *use his staff to teleport with Risky Boots and Ammo Baron* (Back at the town where the Ammonian people are) *Ammo Baron: *arrive from teleporting with Risky Boots and Jafar* Well, well, well, someone forgot to invite us to the party. *Ammonian #1: Hey boss. *Ammonian #2: What's up. *Ammo Baron: How are we doing? *Ammonian #3: Good. *Ammonian #4: We're sorry for not packing up to go to the ships. *Ammo Baron: It's okay. It was my fault. I'm not perfect like you. *Jafar: We failed and tried to defeat the heroes. *Risky Boots: Not me. I am perfect at all. I defeated Shantae once. *Ammo Baron: No you're not. You failed once. *Risky Boots: Ugh, you're a nag. *Ammonian #1: No one is a nag. *Risky Boots: Thank you. *Ammo Baron: All of you guys should be ready to pack up. We must head over to the ships. *Ammonian #2: Yes boss. *Ammonian #3: We better get going. *Ammo Baron: Okay guys, let's pack up and get out of here. *Jafar: You might need a powerful item that will get your attention. *Ammo Baron: I don't know how. They can't hear me and i can't hear good or my henchman. *Jafar: Don't worry. I think you need a special item to make them hear you. *Ammo Baron: Just give it to me. *Jafar: *create a microphone with his staff* Here. There you have it. *Ammo Baron: *take the microphone* Ah. *Risky Boots: Can you make me a sword as well? *Jafar: Ah, sure. No problem my queen. *create a sword with his staff* *Risky Boots: *take the sword* This is just the way it look. *Jafar: Just like the last one. *Ammo Baron: *speak on the microphone* Attention everyone. We are leaving. Again! We are leaving. This is Ammo Baron speaking. Please report to the ships right now. *Ammonian #4: Okay, let's go. *Ammonian #5: No more drinking in the bar. *Ammonian #6: Guys, go to the ships. *Ammo Baron: Men, this way. *Ammonian #1: Let's go to the ships. *Ammonian #2: Start the ships! *Ammonian #3: Get the keys going. *Ammo Baron: Hey! Pay your cash to one of these places you just went! *Ammonian #4: *throw money at the table* Take this. This is all we got. *Orc Police: Thanks. Hey! You want money? Grab this all you want! *Jafar: Look at these people. They look like him. *Risky Boots: They're just his henchman. *Jafar: I know. But why they alway wear the same uniform? *Risky Boots: It's because, they work for him and that's why they wear his uniforms. *Ammo Baron: You see. I let my henchman wear every uniform on each flying ship. *Jafar: And why do they have raccoon tails on their caps? *Ammo Baron: Don't even ask. They hurt animals down and make merchandise for every dead creature around the planet. *Jafar: How about we kill Iago and Squid Baron for dinner. *Ammo Baron: Whoa, you don't wanna hurt a minion. Do you? *Jafar: Not really. *Ammo Baron: I wouldn't say that. *Risky Boots: Get to your ship, your henchman is about to leave. *Ammo Baron: I'll be on my way, at least everyone gets on. *Jafar: Just take us to your ship. (At Ammo Baron's airship on the inside) *Ammo Baron: Okay, let's get this programming. *start the ship* *Jafar: This guy has like 50 ships. *Risky Boots: He's a unique one. *Ammo Baron: Now launch off! (All the airships started to launch off in the sky) *Ammo Baron: Oh yeah, that what i'm talking about. *Jafar: Look at that. *Risky Boots: We're about to leave. *Ammo Baron: We'll be heading to the sky by now. *Jafar: Do you know how to teleport? *Ammo Baron: Um, no. I don't know how. *Jafar: Let me take your minions to the Dark Dimension. *open the portal to the Dark Dimension* *Ammo Baron: *call on the speaker* Attention Ammonians, go to the dark portal! (The airships enter the portal to the Dark Dimension and back at the buffet on the floating island where Squid Baron cook up some enchiladas on the table) *Squid Baron: Today is my special day. *Hypno Baron: What do you think about them? *Squid Baron: *make a funny face* It's delicious! *Holly: Ooh, do that one again. *Squid Baron: Dee-Dee-Da-licious! *Everyone: *laughs* *Techno Baron: This joke never get too old. *Squid Baron: I prepare some enchiladas for you all. *Hypno Baron: Nice. *Twitch: Wow. *Vinegar: Kicking that chicken with sauce. *Barracuda Joe: I really wanna get the heck out of here. *Hypno Baron: Don't even think about it. Your boss will be here in just a second. *Barracuda Joe: Oh my, the portal opened and their ships are arriving. *Squid Baron: What? What is it? *Barracuda Joe: There! They're coming. (The airships are arriving at the Dark Dimension) *Ammo Baron: Ah hoy! Welcome aboard! *Barracuda Joe: Hello there captain. *Ammo Baron: Saving some food for us, huh? *Squid Baron: We saved food for all of you. *Ammo Baron: Nah, we got some on our fridges. *Squid Baron: Well okay, that's fine by me. *Hypno Baron: Come on in! (The airships land in the floating island) *Risky Boots: Why are we landing? *Ammo Baron: To eat. I haven't ate lunch in a while. *Squid Baron: Come and get them boys! *Ammo Baron: There's some parking space. *Jafar: Perfect landing. *Risky Boots: Don't care for that. *Squid Baron: Come out everyone. Free food for all of us! *Jafar: Come on in you guys. *Feather God: *appear in a firey spirit* What do you think you're doing?! *Jafar: Oh master, we were just getting out. *Feather God: No! You are suppose to destroy the world, not eat and chill out! *Risky Boots: Squid Baron is being a fool right now. *Squid Baron: What? How come? *Feather God: Villains, pack up and go to the airships! *Hypno Baron: Fine. *Iago: Now we have to clean up. *Feather God: Don't worry. The shards will handle this. Just go in the airships and get going. *Techno Baron: Fine boss. Have it your way at the Subspace. *Squid Baron: I shouldn't have packed all of my stuff in. *Feather God: So long minions, you won't need me to fight against those teenage brats. *his firey spirit disappears* *Risky Boots: So where to now? *Ammo Baron: Sequin Land is first to destroy. And next, Agrabah. *Jafar: Ooh, Agrabah will be burned in the fire of flames. *Risky Boots: There will be no more people living there. *Jafar: The tiger will come with us. *Risky Boots: What tiger? *Jafar: Jasmine's pet tiger Rajah. *Risky Boots: Okay then. *Jafar: We can steal Genie's lamp and use it as a genie controlling machine. *Risky Boots: And trap him with his chains. *Jafar: Then he will turn bad as always. Ha ha ha. *Risky Boots: Ha ha ha ha. *Jafar: Ha ha ha. *Risky Boots: Ha ha ha ha. *Jafar: Ha ha ha ha. *Risky Boots: Will you stop repeating everything i said and let's get going! *Jafar: Fine. Let's move the airships up! *Ammo Baron: Move the airships up! (The airships move up) *Risky Boots: Great, now where are we going? *Ammo Baron: To Sequin Land. *Jafar: Make way for Sequin Land. *Ammo Baron: Hey master, open the portal for us. *Feather God: Alright, i will open up the portal to Sequin Land. *open the portal up to Sequin Land* *Ammo Baron: Oh yeah, we are now making our move. *Risky Boots: Get going. (The airships enter the portal to Sequin Land in the skies. Meanwhile with Holly and Hypno Baron at the prison area.) *Hypno Baron: Do you want to release the trapped people in your hands? *Holly: Yes. I got those memory balls with them. Now it is the time to release them all. *throw the memory balls in each cages by releasing the trapped people* *Shantae: What the? *Aladdin: Where are we? *Cassim: Oh no. *Genie: What a wuss in the pain. Who are you? *Holly: Ha ha ha. You know who i am? *Shantae: Holly Lingerbean? *Holly: That's right. I am the one that captured you all. *Tuki: You monster! You trapped me once before. Now i'm going to get my payback on you. *Holly: Ha ha ha. Keep it to yourself. *Tuki: I'll eat you when i break free out of my cage. *Holly: Oh, you're a baaaad snake. *Tuki: I hate you. *Holly: We better get going. *Hypno Baron: Yeah, let's watch over the ships. *Tuki: Where do you think you're going? *Holly: I'm not listening. *Tuki: Stupid genie. *Jasmine: Great. We're in a cage together. *Bolo: Why did that half-genie trap us all? *Jasmine: You shouldn't tell us before. *Aladdin: Jasmine? *Jasmine: Aladdin! *Shantae: We're trap together! *Aladdin: We have no way to get out. *Genie: Ahh! It's a trap. We have no way to get out of here. *Rottytops: I wanna go home. *Genie: Me too. We're doomed! *Cassim: Don't worry, we can figure out a way to escape. *Jasmine: Cassim? *Cassim: Yes. Of course it's me. *Aladdin: Guys, meet my dad, Cassim. *Cassim: Wait, your princess broke up with you and now has a boyfriend? *Aladdin and Jasmine: No! *Bolo: Um, we just met. We're starting to be friends. *Jasmine: Excuse me, i'm not talking to you. *Cassim: You didn't tell me that you have another genie with you. *Aladdin: I still have the blue one. *Genie: Oh boy. *Shantae: Guys, please, if we can figure this out to escape, we can all stop fighting at one and save the world for all of us. *Bolo: Now we got two worlds in danger, great. *Tuki: I have people at my shop, but no one answers my pot. *Genie: Like a bucket of gold? *Tuki: It's ain't St. Patrick's Day you blue ghost. *Genie: What? I'm not a ghost, i'm a genie. *Tuki: Another genie? I thought we have one. *Shantae: I'm a half-genie and half-human. You wouldn't count as having two genies on our group. *Tuki: Do you have magic powers? *Shantae: Yes. But i can't dance to transform cause this cage is killing me. *Genie: Don't worry, i know what i can do. *Rottytops: What is it? Can you be a human being like my parents? *Genie: Yes. Starting now! *transform into a human* Ah, look at me. I look different. *Sky: Oh god. *Jasmine: Why is he brown? *Genie: Hey! No criticism in here! Everyone can have a color like a pink bird. *Wrench: Caw! *Bolo: I don't wanna see that. *Genie: Hey, hey. Don't you like the new look? It's the only way of getting out and these people can know that the blue genie has escaped. But i'm going to pretend to lie to them. *Shantae: Genie, you can't keep track of your magic tricks. *Genie: Oh yes i can. I am a shapeshifter, just like you. *Sky: Great. *Genie: When the people come back, i will tell them that i'm trap! *Ammonian #1: Hey! What is going on here? *Ammonian #2: Where is the blue genie? *Genie: Help! The blue genie caught me and lock up me in the cage. *Ammonian #1: Wait a minute. I've seen him before. Are you the same blue genie that teamed up with Jasmine? *Genie: Um, no. I look like him and he beat me up to dead. I'm going to teach him a lesson. *Ammonian #2: Okay, you're free. *release Genie* Now let's go see Risky Boots and Jafar. *Genie: No no no. I have to go to the bathroom. *Ammonian #1: No need. Your bosses need to see you. *Genie: Bosses? I didn't know we have two bosses. *Ammonian #2: Yeah. Risky Boots is the true boss and Jafar is the assistant. *Genie: Jafar can't be the assistant. I thought he is the grand vizier of Agrabah. *Ammonian #1: Yeah, but he's exiled. *Shantae: I wonder how Genie will work out? *Aladdin: I hope he can beat those soldiers up and break us out of here. *Rottytops: Yeah. We're be breaking free in no time. (In the airship hallway) *Genie: May i go grab a snack? *Ammonian #1: No. We're going to see our bosses. *Genie: Why are you guys dressed in suits with a animal hat on top? *Ammonian #2: It's a raccoon, okay? *Genie: That's a tail of a Super Leaf. *Ammonian #1: No it ain't. *Genie: I didn't say it was. *Ammonian #2: Will you two quiet down? They can hear us. *Ammo Baron: Oh yeah. *Ammonian #1: Oh, hi Ammo Baron. *Ammo Baron: Well well well. What do we got here. *Genie: There was a blue genie trying to escpe and he lock me in the cage. *Ammo Baron: Don't worry, we'll tell Risky Boots and Jafar about this. *Genie: *gulp* Uh oh, i think i'm going to be sick. (At Squid Baron's bathtub) *Squid Baron: Ah, who needed a bath afterwards? *Ammonian #3: Squid! What are you doing in here? *Squid Baron: Um, taking a shower. *Ammonian #3: What's with the toys floating in the water? *Squid Baron: They're not just toys. They're bath toys! A rubber duck, a beach ball and a seahorse doll. *Ammonian #3: Clean up and get back to work! *Squid Baron: Fine. I feel so messy after eating a stack of tacos. (At the main ship entrance) *Ammo Baron: Alright, look like Sequin Land is going to be burned up in the fires. *Risky Boots: Scuttle Town is the first to burn up. *Jafar: We'll teach that Sultan a lesson when we get to Agrabah soon. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 7) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers